


Let Me Break Your Ribs

by soilatte



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soilatte/pseuds/soilatte
Summary: An extension to the fistfight ending





	Let Me Break Your Ribs

Fists shaking, you took a hard hit to your cheek. Something disconnected, and a cracked tooth went flying out of your mouth. You stumbled back, gasping for breath as Damien grinned. Your nose was a faucet of blood, and you quickly tried to wipe it away, only to smear it against your aching cheek.  
He took another swing, but you managed to dodge it this time, returning fire at his exposed chest. You two had been going at it for what seemed like a couple hours, but it was probably only about a half hour. You had seen cash exchanging hands before the event, and you had planned on giving them a show.  
Another wave of punches were thrown at you. They were getting easier to dodge (thanks Vera and Scott) as Damien got more predictable. He wasn’t quick, but he punched hard. You had an advantage of strategy, as Damien went in fist first and thought later. You could tell he wasn’t planning on you lasting this long. Withstanding this much made you think that it wouldn’t be horrible to lose now.  
You suddenly barreled forward, uppercutting him in a flash. He stumbled back, blood pouring from… somewhere. His red skin was boiling hot, the edges of his shirt singed from the heat. As he regained his balance, he gave you a bit of a smirk. He was totally getting off on this.. And honestly, you were too. His tail was lashing back and forth, almost like a cat, and locked eyes with you. He pulled the burning remains of his shirt off, and threw it into the crowd behind him, not breaking eye contact with you. A small screech was drowned out by the cheers and screams of the growing crowd. Half of the prom now also had the hots for Damien.  
Giving you once last wink, he charged at you. You barely had time to think “Shit!” before he tackled you to the ground. Your head hit the ground hard, and stars filled your vision. Your arms were pinned above your head, and suddenly you were nose to nose with the demon himself. Blinking away the stars, you could hear the crowd noise turn into a roar. WIth one hip to the floor, you lifted the other one, pushing him off you to the side. Knocked off balance, he rolled over, and you pounced on him. Pinning him similarly, you settled firmly on his waist so he couldn’t pull off the same trick.  
He struggled against you, still panting from the fight. You could feel sweat dripping against your body. A single drop fell off and sizzled against his skin. He was desperately trying to get up, pushing against your arms. You had him pinned by the wrists, staring right back at him, smirking. He finally met your eyes again, and you leaned close to his face. He looked absolutely irresistible in his rage, but that seemed to be melting away. You leaned even closer, your lips touching his.  
Damien broke out of your grasp, one hand settling at the base of your spine while the other held your face against his. He bit down, hard, on your lip, forcing his forked tongue into your mouth. You moaned, wrapping your arms around him. Under your hips, you could feel a boner poking through his pants.  
Suddenly, the roaring of the crowd turned to booing. Fist fights were fine, but open displays of affection? Disgusting. The group quickly thinned out, deciding to actually go dance instead of watching two idiots fuck in the gym. You sat up, still straddling Damien, looking around. A couple of your friends were making obscene gestures at the two of you as he sat up. You rolled off of the demon, whose body temperature was still burning hot. Standing up, you could feel your knees go weak. The adrenaline rush was starting to wear off. But then, Damien was on you again, his arms wrapping around your body, his lips intertwined with yours. You pulled away gently, and he quickly tried to go back in for more, but you gestured to the door. He nodded, and the two of you quickly slipped out of the gym. You headed towards the parking lot, but before you could reach the exit, Damien grabbed you by the arm and roughly pulled you towards the men’s locker room.  
Before you could fully get through the door, Damien had you by the hips, lifting you up and pushing you against the nearest lockers. He started to go in for a kiss, but stopped, pulling away. “What’s wrong?” You asked.  
“Are you cool with this? Like, consent and shit?”  
“Of course,” You grin, “I’ve been waiting for you to do this all y-”  
That was all he needed, because he was cut you off with another kiss. His forked tongue wound it’s way into your mouth again, his hips pressing against yours. His hand held your butt against the wall, grinding deeply into you. You moaned into his mouth, kissing him deeper. He pulled away, his hot breath tickling your shoulder as he went for your throat. He kissed your neck and you whimpered, the graze of his teeth against your collarbone. He slowly put you down, still pressing you against the locker wall as he went for your neck. You knew that you’d be covered in hickeys in the morning, but all you could think of was the way he felt against you. You began grinding back against him, and a hissing breath left his mouth. He seemingly couldn’t wait any longer, so as he took off his pants (also singed), you quickly evaporated your clothing with that handy spell you learned from class.  
As he pulled down his pants, you knelt before him, tongue teasingly sticking out. Starting from the base of the shaft, you slowly licked his cock, which was dangerously hot. He groaned deeply, his eyelids fluttering as he looked down at you. You looked back at him with a teasing smile, and started to slowly take his dick in your mouth. But Damien was not about to take that, and he grabbed the back of your head, shoving his dick down your throat. Your saliva dripped down his dick, a noise of surprise escaping your mouth. His fingers sunk deep in your hair, pulling and pushing your head around his dick.  
“Yeah, you’re my personal fucktoy now,” He hissed, as you continued to bob up and down on him. You could feel his dick all the way at the back of your throat, yet you weren’t having any trouble with your gag reflex. You started to hum, making him moan even more. Worried he might cum, you pulled away, standing back up. You kissed him, hard, making him taste the precum in your throat. He grabbed your hips again, trying to tuck his dick into your folds. You reached down, guiding him inside.  
As the head of his penis finally got inside you, you both gasped. He quickly shoved the rest in, making you hit a note you didn’t know you could. Your walls were tight around him, and he moaned into your neck. He hit you in a way that made your toes curl and your mouth curse obscenities. He hit you harder and harder, hard against the locker wall. He hissed and moaned, driving his cock deep into your hole. Your walls were tight around his giant fucking dick, hitting you over and over again. He just kept going faster and harder, in ways you weren’t sure were possible. You dug your claws into his back, biting his shoulder as hard as you could. Your screams and his moans grew louder and louder and your walls contracted around him. You could feel the waves crashing inside you, over and over again. It was like warm fire casted in your stomach as you came hard around his dick. He kept fucking you, making you moan harder, the feeling growing. He twitched inside of you, hot fluid dripping out of you as he fucked off the aftershocks. As he pulled out of you, you both sunk to the ground.  
A wheezing breath came from your throat, the adrenaline slowly wearing off. You were lying side by side, but he pulled you closer, exhausted. The locker room tiles were cold, but Damien was still hot and warm, and you pressed your cheek against his neck. He tilted your chin up so he could lock eyes with you. Kissing your head, he smiled, “Nice job, kid.”  
“Hey, I don’t mean to ruin the moment, but I think I broke a rib,” You wheezed, a couple of your words interrupted by coughing.  
He laughed, laying back, stretching a little bit. When he looked back at you, you were still giving him the same look. “Wait are y- are you serious? Don’t they grow back or something?” You shook your head. “Oh shit.”


End file.
